


Driving to places

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Series: Highway to Cabeswater (and you) [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Casual, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Funny, Multi, Road Trips, Silly, also dealing with jealousy, but are these kids normal kids ? no, read to find out moOooOre, so is adam jealous of a person ? no, there are lynch brothers + Adam interacting so just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: Adam feels weird about Henrietta, so Ronan takes the matter in his hand and they drive away for a while. [Story picks up when they're on the road.]This will take them to Cleveland (for a night and part of the next day) then Declan's apartment in DC (for a few days) before finally returning to Henrietta and working it out with the help of the gangsey.





	Driving to places

**Author's Note:**

> Heya !
> 
> I don't know whether it shows, but 1) this is a new pseud and 2) my original account has changed name because reasons. (Life is a b_...)
> 
> Sorry for going wild in the tags, I tend to use them for talking, so.
> 
> Anyways, it was interesting to write and I will post more road trips in the future ! Enjoy !

"I'm kinda hungry."

Adam took his eyes off the road to yawn— there were still miles of highway ahead, wide and empty. Ronan was comfortably leaning in the passenger's chair, occasionally glancing at the landscape of night and trees. It was two, three am something. They've been taking turns driving to nowhere for hours.

"Think the closest town has McDonalds ?"

Ronan raised a brow.

"It's the fucking US."

"We've been driving for so long I wouldn't be surprised if it was Canada instead."

"Or the ocean," Ronan snorted.

Adam changed speed then hit his arm.

The next exit said Cleveland. Adam also drove through the city to keep them from getting arrested. Ronan tapped his window, having spotted the an obnoxious red and yellow sign. Adam maneuvered through the sleepy city to get them closer.

"What are you getting ?"

"A _shitload_ of fries."

Adam felt his lips stretch, fondly amused by Ronan's primal joy.

"You ?"

Adam wanted ice cream. Other than that, he yet had to make up his mind. Fries, or a burger.

"Growing a sweet tooth ?"

Ronan laughed, not quite mocking him. Adam shrugged.

"Making up for the bitterness."

Night was always a moment for bold truths. Ronan's laugh slowly died. Adam parked the car. They lingered inside, reminiscing about the last seven hours, spent on the road.

"You'll drive again," Ronan said. "Let's go."

If the restaurant wasn't non-stop, then it was closing in roughly ten minutes. Adam shook himself out of nostalgia and opened the door. Ronan's was already slammed, loudly announcing their arrival.

"Looking good," Adam said, shoulder bumping in Ronan's.

His boyfriend's clothing choice came right out of a magazine, with black embroidered leather and tight, artfully ragged jeans. The leather jacket was an item from one of Ronan's scarce shopping trips. After a moment of clumsiness, their hands clasped together.

"That's why we're dating, right ?"

"If only you had more assets than your eyes."

Adam wondered if Ronan's ability to be an asshole, at all times, to himself and others will ever stop being amazing.

"I hoped my ass would've made it to the list."

Adam's laugh filled the night, a void Ronan knew existed, and had learned to live with.

"It sure did," he answered while pushing the door.

The employee was wiping the counter. Ronan almost pulled Adam to place the order. Food called. It had the voice of his grumbling stomach. Adam settled for fries and an ice cream. They were lucky that the machines were still on.

Then Ronan tugged at Adam's hand, pointing a booth with a small movement of his chin. Adam argued that they could wait to directly carry the trays wherever Ronan wanted to sit. Ronan cleared that he didn't plan on carrying anything. Adam was torn between kissing or slapping the arrogance off Ronan's features. He postponed the decision-making.

They sat.

"It's good, Parrish. He's pissed enough to have customers before the closing hour to be mad about something this specific."

Adam closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head, having forgotten something he was thinking of only a moment ago. Ronan was checking him out.

"Like what you see ?" Adam asked, lowering his arms.

"You bet."

The trays were brought directly to their table. Ronan immediately spilled the content of two cardboard cones, under Adam's endeared gaze.

"You were hungry," Adam noticed, mirroring the action.

Ronan only rolled his eyes. There was something special in the moment, as if Adam was reminded that despite the leather and edges, part of Ronan was still human. He wished he could capture the feeling. Ronan noticed his wistfulness and sent his phone sliding across the table, screen down.

"Help yourself."

Adam felt compelled to check if the screen was scratched before starting to fiddle with the integrated camera. The picture on the screen didn't quite match was he saw when looking above it.

"Lynch ?"

Ronan looked up. Adam lowered the phone, victorious.

"Your fries are getting cold."

The phone's camera had captured a fraction of Ronan's infinite kindness as he had answered to Adam calling him. He photographed him a bit more randomly, until Ronan looked at him and smiled in a way that was closer to showing fangs; at this point, Adam decided that he had done enough and shoved the device in a pocket of his jacket.

"Gansey called and texted a lot."

"Didn't notice."

Adam swallowed his mouthful of grease and salt.

"It was in your pocket the whole time."

Ronan shrugged. Adam distinctly thought that he was hot, and also decided that tiredness made him drunk because no one was hot while drinking soda with a straw.

"Call him back."

Ronan said it very naturally, as if people didn't sleep.

Gansey didn't.

Ronan would know, after hours of companionable insomnia. Adam wiped his hands and drank before calling Gansey. Ronan was right and the phone only rang once. Adam suddenly remembered his dilemma between kissing and hitting his boyfriend as Ronan's ever-present smugness returned.

"No, it's not— we're together. Nothing happened."

Ronan pushed his tray and stood up. Adam raised a brow but didn't stop him, still conversing with Gansey. He went to the restrooms. The fries were good, probably because he had been starving. The toilets weren't cleaner because he wanted to take a shit. He was still thinking about how one's perception can vary when sliding back in front of Adam.

He extended his hand to receive the phone. Adam had moved onto the sugar part. Ronan tried not to stare.

"Hey."

"Ronan, forgive me."

"Wow, man. Take it easy."

"I was an idiot to worry."

Ronan grinned. "You're an idiot all the time."

He heard a laugh at the other end.

"So, where are you ? What do you plan on doing next ?"

Gansey only wanted to know. Ronan understood. Just because he never asked, doesn't mean that he wasn't curious about what Gansey did at the most random times of the day.

"Cleveland. It's Cleveland, right ?" Adam nodded. Gansey gasped.

"Heavens ! That's eight hours away."

"Oh ? We've been driving for seven."

He heard a loud, not-quite-disappointed sigh. What was next ? Ronan didn't know.

"Maybe Parrish will start a stripping career."

Adam coughed.

" _Lynch !_ "

"It pays," Ronan pointed out. Then, to Gansey. "Sleep tight."

Then he hung up.

"Really, don't throw that kind of things around."

"Your stage name could be The Magician."

"You're impossible," Adam said. "I should be paid solely for dealing with your shit."

"You wouldn't take the money." Ronan's attitude changed, from coiled to openly lashing at an enemy only he knew. "Stay back, fucker."

Adam looked over his shoulder. The employee was close to him, his motion frozen halfway. From this angle, Adam didn't know if he was going to hit the top of the backrest to get their attention or hit his shoulder— both would have been equally bad. He was immensely grateful for Ronan, and Ronan's thorough understanding of his traumas.

"Sorry mate, we're closing."

They left. The cold attacked every square inch of exposed skin; it felt worse after they had grown accustomed to the fast-food's warmth, better because their stomachs were full. They left the empty soda glasses on the parking lot and drove off to the lake.

 

Adam woke up on the top of Ronan. They had found a parking spot that would be shielded from the sun before falling asleep. Despite that, a humid, lake-border weather had taken over the cabin, making the boys sweaty.

Adam propped himself on his elbows. The motion woke Ronan up.

"Hey."

He felt dizzy, temperature working on him. The jacket was resting on the driver's seat. Adam pecked his lips.

"Gross," Ronan complained, dodging the next kiss. Then, "Stop it", as Adam nudged his cheek.

Adam sat back to let him get up. They should have left the windows open. Ronan pushed the door on his side open. The chilly breeze made him feel better.

"What's the plan ?" he heard Adam ask.

"Shower. There has to be a few around."

They walked barefoot in the sand until stumbling upon the wood and metal structures. The showers were open. Ronan considered it for a moment before he started stripping naked.

Adam considered it for a bit longer before doing the same. There was no one around, this early. Minus the joggers and dog owners, but they probably didn't notice. He hoped they didn't.

Ronan quickly washed his top to get rid of the sweat. They didn't have towels, so the weather felt even colder. Once they had carried on with additional cleanup, with the help of secondhand supplies, they were nearly all set.

"May I ?"

Adam nodded without being certain of what he had allowed. Ronan pulled a comb and started detangling his hair before they were dry. Adam thanked him. The motion of careful tugs and sometimes a tip of the comb scratching his scalp was calming.

"We're good," Ronan announced.

Adam hugged him. Tightly, not to leave room for doubt or self-awareness. Also because he wanted to keep his mind quiet, let his inner agitation level plummet to a minimum. Ronan dropped the bag of one-use items to hold him, one hand low on the back, the other at the center of the cross made of his spine and shoulder line.

"You alright ?"

"I'm great."

He was just so happy he could cry, wet under his shirt, leaning against Ronan's damp chest in goddamn Cleveland, almost a five hundred miles away from where they should be.

He let go after thinking that Ronan may be sick if he kept standing half-naked in the wind. They both may.

"I'm starving," Ronan announced.

Adam agreed that it was breakfast time. They found a place that looked alright, maybe too expensive for what it served but that would be the case for every restaurant so close to the beach. Adam stayed back for a moment, watching Ronan make his way through the tables, his shirt leaving a trail of water droplets behind him. He wanted to hold him again.

"Are you coming ?"

Ronan wasn't annoyed. It's just that everything he said sound like he was picking on his interlocutor at best, attacking them at worst. Adam sat in front of him, which was probably a bad hormonal-wise decision because he was staring.

 _Get a hold of yourself,_ he thought.

Point is, Ronan was cold despite his stubbornness, which his body translated into goosebumps and pointy nipples.

"Just put on your shirt, Ronan."

Ronan obliged with a raised brow. Adam could still see the hair standing on his arm, breaking the pattern of skin; he still thought of running a flat hand over them, but didn't have to imagine anything else.

If it's indecent for a woman, it should definitely be for a man. They ate well. He didn't have enough to pay his meal and it didn't matter. Ronan had a way of making things not as embarrassing as they used to be, usually by doing something terrible to divert attention.

"It's fine, Adam."

To want him, to not be satisfied by just holding hands, to seek more. Adam's heart started pounding in his chest as Ronan kissed him. It was painful.

"I'm serious," Ronan said against his lips. "We'll be away as long as needed."

Adam still didn't want to keep Ronan away from Henrietta. Ronan was like an otherworldly royal, who will fall ill if kept away from his homeland too long.

They went to the aquarium. It was small, but the shark tunnel was nice. Ronan insisted on getting Adam an average-sized plush ("Really ? — "You love it.") and random keychains for Gansey, Blue and Noah.

A great part of the day was spent wandering around. They returned to the car in the middle of the afternoon. Ronan kissed Adam against the passenger's front door. It was satisfying.

"Ronan, you're burning."

It was a strange feeling. Adam's hands were cold. He had not immediately realized how Ronan's temperature had risen.

"Let's get inside."

Ronan adjusted the heat and closed the windows. Adam told him to get rid of the damp shirt. Ronan did, while pointing out that he should make up his mind.

"You're impossible," Adam repeated with a laugh.

Ronan still felt cold despite the cabin's warmth. Adam thoughtfully ran a hand over his forearm. The hair stood as soon as his hand was not covering them. Ronan did not carry medication around. Adam only felt a bit better after they had found a drugstore. Then, he insisted to drive during the first hours. Ronan stayed awake until the cold had eaten the best of him.

Adam knew when he fell asleep. Ronan let the moment of his awakening be known.

"Where are we ?"

"Almost home."

"Parrish, damn it."

Ronan had slept a lot. Adam had not stopped driving, willing to get them to Henrietta as soon as possible. Ronan loved the town so much. An irrational fear had taken over Adam's otherwise logical mind.

"You know, fairytales."

"Jesus Mary." Ronan sighed. "The fever did not happen because I've been away from Henrietta for like, a _day._ "

"I know," Adam said.

Ronan placed his hand over Adam's on the speed lever.

"Slow down."

At least ten miles per hour under the speed limit. Adam swallowed, pushing pedals while Ronan led him into maneuvering the lever.

"I'm sorry," he uttered.

He was putting their lives in danger. Blood rushed in his ears as the car slowed down.

"Adam, I was born, not made. I can live away from Henrietta, if need be." Ronan paused, before adding with a quieter voice. "I'm not a forgery."

Ronan helped him pull over and they stopped in the emergency lane. Adam made a small, distressed sound and searched for Ronan's hands to hold.

"Stay," Adam said, having gathered enough sense amid his unreasonable panic to get this single word through.

"I'm here. Right here."

Ronan, on the other hand, thought that it was too early to return to Henrietta. Something about the city was eating the best of Adam right now. He managed to get in the driver's seat and they circled the city, then away.  
\---

Matthew opened the door, eyes and hands heavy with sleep. It was all gone once he had recognized Ronan's silhouette.

" _Oh—_ Ronan ! Adam," he greeted. "Good to see you ! Unexpected but good. Come in..."

Declan was already up and armed. He slowly lowered his pistol, squinting at the apparition. He made an effort to properly greet his brother and very likely brother-in-law. Matthew closed the door behind them before noticing the handgun.

"Ok," he breathed. "Can we not make this weird ?"

The safety clicked. Adam was staying a bit behind Ronan, either tired or knowing better than to interfere.

"Sorry for crashing in," Ronan said.

"I'll think about forgiving you," Declan answered. "After you have told me what's going on."

Ronan looked at Adam, seeking permission to speak in his name. Adam nodded, still leaning against him for support. Declan noticed they were holding hands, as strong as if someone planned to tear them apart.

"Adam wasn't ready to return to Henrietta."

Matthew huffed, pointedly glaring at Declan. Declan glared back for a second then back to Adam and his brother.

"I guess the explanations can wait. There's another mattress in Matthew's bedroom and the couch."

"Yep," Matthew said. "I may have some spare bedding, too."

"Thank you," Adam said, almost timidly.

"No problem," Declan answered. "Ronan, I'd like to wake up peacefully. There's medication in the bathroom, if you need help keeping it together."

Adam supportively squeezed his hand. Ronan gracefully took the blow.

Matthew didn't mind having them both in his room. They pulled the mattress down and threw some sheets over it.

"You look tired enough that I don't need ground rules but just in case, keep in mind that I'm underage."

Ronan laughed and ruffled his hair. Matthew insisted on kissing Adam's cheek for good night, in a childishly endearing manner and returned to bed for the second half of the night.

"I can help you control the dreams," Adam whispered.

"It's good," Ronan said.

Adam laid on the top of him, resting his head on Ronan's chest. Ronan was using the spare pillow Matthew had dug up. He felt better than if they had returned to Henrietta.  
\---

No one was up before eleven in the morning. Declan got his explanations around the late breakfast table.

"Don't you live in Henrietta ?" he asked Adam.

"For now," Adam answered. "But—"

He couldn't explain what he didn't understand. Ronan told his brothers a story, using a classical Lynch way of communication. Whether Declan understood the problem, he didn't add anything on the topic.

"Alright, let's say that at least half of this makes sense." He paused. " _Which it doesn't._ Do you promise that there's nothing else ? You just felt reverse-homesick and Ronan decided that he could _breathe_ somewhere else for longer than planned ?"

"Yes, I swear. There's nothing else," Adam vowed without flinching.

Declan seemed satisfied. Ronan didn't lie and if Adam didn't, then they told the truth and he didn't need to understand.

"Stay as long as you wish, then."

"Tell me you're locking that gun in a safe," Ronan winced.

" _Safety,_ Ronan. I know the concept must be vague."

Adam sensed a postponed argument. Declan took his empty cereal bowl to the sink.

"Matthew has spare keys, deal with him. I'll be sleeping."

" _Sleeping schedule,_ Declan," Ronan quoted with a satisfied grin. "You've probably heard of it."

Declan smacked the back of his head on the way. Adam kept it together, until crossing eyes with Matthew. They both burst out laughing.

Ronan's eyes were screwed on his brother's back, a dreamy smile ghosting over his lips.  
\---

Everyone went back to sleep. Matthew and Declan in their rooms, Adam and Ronan on the couch after attempting to trick their brains by watching TV. After a few minutes of vegetating between vigil and sleep, they gave up and properly laid down.

Declan woke them up some time later for lunch in an attempt to save them from jetlag. He threw Ronan out of the kitchen after he had bumped his head and toes a few times against various appliances. Adam stayed with him while the other two set the table.

Adam apologized, not knowing how else to make up for the inconvenience.

"I said it's fine," Declan answered. "But if you really need to hear it, I accept your apology."

Then, he did something surprising, which was to hold Adam for a brief moment before releasing him. Adam's nerves felt like they were above his skin, exposed to the smallest temperature difference. Declan then decided that it was time to kick him out of the kitchen, too.

"Adam," Matthew greeted, even though it must have been fifteen minutes since they last saw each other. "I was afraid Declan had thrown you in the pot, along with oignons."

"Shut up," Ronan said.

"I was ready to support Ronan in going vegan."

"Jesus Mary," Ronan said, rolling his eyes. "What is he even doing in there, alone ?"

"Wondering if Adam would have been a good addition to the stew."

" _Matthew,_ " Ronan said with an excessive emphasis on the name. "I'm going to get him. Find something else to talk about."

Adam was glad that they didn't return to Henrietta. Ronan was right, he'd have felt worse about it. Plus, watching the Lynch brothers interact was refreshing. Their brotherhood was simpler than Ronan and Gansey's, simpler than his own relationship with Blue. 

They were reunited in the room a moment later. Declan seemed unaware of Matthew's running joke. When Adam told him a word about it, he shrugged it off.

"Matthew makes so many private jokes, I don't have the energy to follow through every one of them." Then, to Matthew. "But just so we're clear, I wasn't thinking of that."  
\---

They stayed another night and went in the morning. Matthew made Declan promise to visit them soon.

"Do you hate Henrietta ?" Ronan asked.

He drove, because they were both rested enough. The beginning of a cold had not grown into something worse.

"No." Adam paused. "I don't know."

He hated that he wanted to be somewhere else, even if he didn't see Henrietta behind the blinds of his own room at the Barns. He hated that Henrietta could mean Ronan and that the two could be indissociable.

"It's fine, to not want to live there."

He said it with care, afraid to meet Adam's disdain for external validation. Adam didn't pick up on it. Maybe that he was so bothered by something else that pride had nothing to chew on.

"But you want to stay."

Ronan didn't answer. He didn't find an ounce of wanting to leave in him, even if his friends most likely will. At some point, he will have to make a choice. Adam sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I wasn't— I don't want a definitive answer right now."

"Okay," Ronan said.

He felt Adam's knuckles timidly brushing the back of his hand. He turned it without looking, palm upwards so that they could hold hands. He knew that Adam wasn't mad. But it was still nice.

He promised himself to make Adam's visits better. It occurred to him that Adam was not done talking. He shot Adam a heavy look. Adam laughed. He still watered his words down to spare Ronan's feelings.

"It's like I'm never really gone."

"Maybe 'cause you've lived there for years," Ronan suggested.

"No. Like it still _owns_ me despite everything I've done."

"It's just a place, Parrish. With houses, local shops and shitty potholes. Noah died. Gansey died twice and now, he could make it an open wasteland. It— Henrietta doesn't care."

"I guess," Adam nodded, Ronan having cleanly torn the monstrous image he had grown of the town. "Thank you." Pause. "Does that sadden you ?"

"What ?"

"That it doesn't care."

"No." Ronan originally planned on keeping his answer short. A thoughtful smile stretched his lips, though, poking at Adam's curiosity. "That's love, Parrish. One- _fucking_ -sided."

Adam _hated_ that Ronan used that word to describe how he felt about their hometown.  
\---

Gansey noticed Ronan's stubble, but he would be inappropriate to point it out. He looked away a second too late and Adam examined his boyfriend to determine what had caught attention. Ronan turned his head with a questioning look. Adam whispered something. He replied. Adam's laugh was the only part Gansey could distinguish. Blue poked his arm.

"You know that you're supposed to stare at me, right ?"

Though she had been staring too, and the only reason why Gansey didn't notice was that he had been distracted at the time.

"Forgive me, Jane."

The love in his eyes was so great that she'd almost feel bad. If only he could wrap his mind around calling her Blue, at some point.

"I came here to get sick of eating," Ronan complained. "Not that."

He gestured at Gansey and Blue, and Adam only laughed more. Blue raised a brow.

"I almost caught diabetes looking at you a moment ago."

Something in the way Ronan looked at her changed, as if he knew one of her secrets. In this case, her feelings for Gansey. She flushed all at once, turning bright pink. The tan-skins-blush-less thing was a myth. It gets even worse.

Ronan then looked away, grinning. Adam elbowed him, which made Blue like him more. Gansey was mildly embarrassed, which meant that he did not know what to do or what to say.

He settled for _"Don't be a dick, Ronan."_  
Ronan, who was definitely in a mood to tease, seemed to be on the verge of a hilarity outburst. Adam was bitting the inside of his cheek to keep it together. Blue prepared to feel more appalled than ever.

Ronan finally shot back, _"Take one."_ And the table exploded in boyish joy at the bad — terrible, even — and unnecessarily graphic joke. Blue dismissed the waiter before he could question what he saw : Gansey vaguely protesting that it was not proper, Ronan and Adam laughing their heads off and lastly, her, who usually worked there, sat with these idiots.  
\---

At some point, she realized that beyond applying to Adam or Ronan, this could also apply to her. Now that she fully understand the joke, the boys' reactions made more sense. She promptly stood up, threatening them with a handkerchief before retreating to the bathroom while the blood left her face. She dampened the handkerchief and pressed it against her forehead to get rid of the suffocating warmth, cursing at Ronan.

When she returned, the orders were placed. The excitation level had sunken down, which made sitting in the booth bearable.

"Dump him," she whispered to Adam, exaggerating the lips movement to the point it may make reading them harder.

"Never," he answered in the same fashion.

She rolled her eyes, not even fighting the fondness in her manners.

"Got room for one more ?"

Noah sat next to Adam. Blue proceeded to complain about the boys' behavior. Seeing Noah reminded Ronan of the keychains they bought. They decided to give them on the way out. Noah was more interested on understanding the reason why his friends suddenly went away for a few days— which Gansey was also curious about, but didn't dare to ask. Being older, Noah could get over the sense of prying in their lives.

"You did talk about it, didn't you ?"

"We did," Adam nodded.

Ronan pointed out that they were mostly functional. Blue snorted.

"Are you feeling better, now ?"

"A bit," Adam answered.

"By any chance," Gansey started, "could you be afraid that Henrietta is getting in the way of your relationship with Ronan ?"

Noah thought that it was a smart take on things. It even made sense. Adam took thirty seconds to think about it. His mind screamed yes, over and over. So, that was the problem. He distractedly heard Blue muttering something about how functional they are.

"It seems so," he finally agreed.

Ronan was surprised that Adam would compare himself to anything. Blue pointed out that things are not always obvious, in a very psychic—like manner. Well, her mother is a psychic.

"Adam, I love you more than Henrietta," Ronan cleared, unable to erase the doubt in his voice.

Adam said something which sound like _"I know !"_ and the drinks arrived, postponing the conversation.

"What is annoying you here ?" Noah asked.

"I do not understand," Adam said. "God. Why am I like this ?"

Blue cleared her throat and tried to supply with some helpful advice.

"You don't have to understand. It's just— feel." She looked at Gansey for confirmation. "And you're clearly feeling it right now, so, it's good."

"Oh," Adam said. "Alright. I'm sorry."

They brushed it off. Someday, Ronan will taunt him about being jealous of Henrietta. Noah suggested that they skip the part when everyone is awkward about helping Adam and Ronan figure things out and harass the waiter for pizza and gelato.

Which they did.

It was glorious, like every time they reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan mentions Noah and Gansey dying but Noah is definitely 23-24 and alive as eff so, make up whatever story you'd like to explain that.
> 
> Also, I really loved writing this. There may be more of Pynch living with Declan and Matthew because it's really nice.
> 
> PS : if you liked it, please consider leaving a comment !


End file.
